pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Pentagono
Hola Hola¡ Primero que todo, Bienvenido a la Wikia, espero que la pases muy Bien. La Página de Invitados en PAU estara cerrada por Mucho tiempo hasta que empieze la Quinta Temporada. Es Decir, en un año o quizás más, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 23:03 28 oct 2012 (UTC) Oye... no te conozco mucho, pero he podido ver que haces los sprites de humanos sin bases, y un artwok que te salió maravilloso... TÍO, MI ENORAHBUENA QUE ERES UN PROFESIONAL, y por no decir lo buena que es tu serie... Podrías hacerme un favor (a mi y a toda la wikia) podrías crear un tuto para hacer OC sin bases y para hacer esos artwok (yo sobretodo por la sombra, que es lo que más necesito) ? Si lo hicieras podrías ayudar a muchísima gente, pero si quieres algo a cambio, podemos tratar de devolverte el favor (yo soy muy bueno con los fakes si te interesa) Psychic-boss70 (discusión) 15:18 28 nov 2012 (UTC) Pokefanon Wars left Tu Ya te desbanee, bueh, en realidad no te habia baneado c: Me suenas de algo~ Angry-Chicken 17:12 2 dic 2012 (UTC) pentagonoooooooooo conectate al chat. o tu gato MUERE. Lado amarillo patito,mola un monton~~ (discusión) 19:32 4 dic 2012 (UTC) pentagono, al chat ahora mismo D:< Lado amarillo patito,mola un monton~~ (discusión) 20:57 5 dic 2012 (UTC) Sugerencias Ok, introduciré tu mapa, pero antes necesito que me hagas una serie de favores: 1. No hagas las rutas tan largas, harían a la región muy pesada. Y los puntitos azules ponlos rojos como todos los demás. 2.El contorno azul claro que está entre la tierra y el mar debe ser más fino. Solo es un pixel de ancho. 3.Si haces esto, eres el mejor. Es una tontería, pero me viene bien que la región, en vez de estar el mar a la derecha, que esté a la izquierda. Solo tienes que voltearlo horizontalmente. Espero que lo hagas y estará genial n.n Gracias :D Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha para un mensajico XD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 19:22 12 dic 2012 (UTC) si estás vivo conectate al chat asdf~~ (discusión) 05:43 26 dic 2012 (UTC) Una Pregunta Hola ¿Puedo usar a X en mi serie El Equipo Rock Galactico? Victini356 (discusión) 23:07 8 ene 2013 (UTC) Imagenes Hola,soy Mew2003 y soy nueva en esta wiki,estaba viendo las imagenes nuevas y vi que hiciste unas caras de pokemon de la sexta generacion,te pido permiso para subirlas a una wiki llamada Pokeespectaculos porque creo que a muchos les interesarian las caras MM de pokemon nuevos y creo que voy a usar unas.Si dices que no,entendere :3 . Atte:¡Navidad,navidad,dulce navidad! (discusión) 03:05 9 ene 2013 (UTC) como las hicistes? como hicistes las caras MM de los nuevos pokes???? Archivo:Cara de scolipede variocolor.png El traficante de veneno Archivo:Cara_de_venipede_variocolor.png Haz un pedido Archivo:Cara_de_whirlipede_variocolor.png Mira mi mercancia 'Archivo:Cara de scolipede variocolor.png 20:56 21 ene 2013 (UTC) Quiero dejar algo claro...! Mira, quiero nada más informarte, con toda la amabilidad del mundo, que me costó una madre encontrarla, YO no sabía si eran tuyas o no, eso es lo de menos, no quiero discutir como loco o retrasado nada más por unas caras, pero eso sí, tampoco puedes ir a una wiki que no conoces e decirle a TODOS palabras altisonantes, también la admn tuvo en parte la culpa por no decir motivos ANTES de iniciar el p*to bloqueo, NO lo saque de tu Deviant Art (Que por cierto no sabía que existía) Yo lo saqué de una página de Google, pero ni el fondo, ni la dirección coíncidían en DA o en PF, osea que antes de hacer un escandalo en PE, deberías cuidar más tus archivos por qué OTROS también plagiaron eso, aceptaré de mala gana el bloqueo (Quiero o no tengo que hacerlo) pero si piensas un poquito pudiste haber dicho todo sin decir palabrotas. Si crees que voy a ofrecer disculpas, estás muy equivocado, yo no tengo que pedir disculpas a nadie, solo a los que se merecen, y mira, que soy una de las personas que son amables con otras, pero cambio si ellos lo hacen, solo eso. Pronto haré mi primer video!!!.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 23:05 11 feb 2013 (UTC) Lo del cameo Gracias por dejarme salir en la serie aunque sea un cameo xDD Archivo:MM Kasai.png ese es mi feo personaje :D (recuerda: Evan :awesome:) repito muchas gracias :P Siempre tengo una firma diferente... Gracias Muchas Gracias por remodelar los VS de Astrid, fueun gran toque que hayas su puesto su piel mas morena. Aunque se supone que su collar debe tapar sus p*z*n*s. Pero tranquilo, puedo hacerlo yo si quieres. Muchas gracias de nuevo. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 19:39 12 mar 2013 (UTC) Bestia Puedo usar tu tipo Archivo:Tipo_bestia.gif??Será el último tipo que necesito para mi dex.Archivo:Lucario_mini.gifArchivo:Torterra_mini.gifLukariop is a new DarraptisoMy dex 1ºMy dex 2ºAnd my historyArchivo:Absol_mini.gifArchivo:Rotom_mini.gif 19:43 17 mar 2013 (UTC) o Ok No pasa nada, no te preocupes.Archivo:Lucario_mini.gifArchivo:Torterra_mini.gifLukariop is a new DarraptisoMy dex 1ºMy dex 2ºAnd my historyArchivo:Absol_mini.gifArchivo:Rotom_mini.gif 20:06 17 mar 2013 (UTC) Hola :3 Juby, me encantaría aprender a hacer arts y que me salgan geniales como tu :D ¿Podrías enseñarme si no es mucha molestia? n.n -- 'SOLo ♡ 11:28 7 abr 2013 (UTC) Hola Pentagono, soy TheMartin00, solo quería hacerte una pregunta. ¿Puedo usar a tu Infivous para hacer el Gijinka de la prueba 2 en The Boss Sprite?. Desde ya gracias Firma: Archivo:Eevee_icon.png Archivo:Leafeon_icon.png ^.^ Déjame un mensaje|Lee mi saga ^.^ Archivo:Glaceon_icon.png Archivo:Eevee_icon.png 15:23 27 abr 2013 (UTC) Whats? No entiendo e.e Firma: Archivo:Eevee_icon.png Archivo:Leafeon_icon.png ^.^ Déjame un mensaje|Lee mi saga ^.^ Archivo:Glaceon_icon.png Archivo:Eevee_icon.png 19:19 27 abr 2013 (UTC) OH MYY GOOOOOOOOD *O* Muchas gracias por votar a Shiantas para Fakémon destacado. EL ARTWORK ES PRECIOSOOO!!! ME ENCANTA en serio te lo digo. Es muy mono :3 Me gusta con esos ojitos tan dulces. Creo que hasta se los voy a poner al sprite. Gracias, gracias y mil veces gracias :D Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha para un mensajico XD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 18:06 6 may 2013 (UTC) euxucusue me (◡‿◡✿) (◡‿◡✿) (ʘ‿ʘ✿) what you say ‘bout me (ʘ‿ʘ )ノ✿ hold my flower (ʘ‿ʘ)18:53 6 may 2013 (UTC) Concurso ¡Hola! Verás soy la creadora del Torneo de Novelas. Te dejo este mensajes para que vayas a la página y pongas el nombre de la novela con un link hacia su página para tener la novela ya anotada. También cuando entres a la página verás que ya están puestas las fechas de los plazos de publicación. Bajo ningún concepto publiques después o antes de tiempo, pues se te suspenderá un punto de la nota final. ¡Suerte! * Torneo de Novelas Pokémon 2013 KyuHyun & DongHae ♥ Archivo:Grovyle_dormido.pngELF Forever 규현 14:12 14 may 2013 (UTC) ¿Juby? ¿Eres Juby3 y AutumPanda? Llevo al menos 3 días aquí para terminar los seis últimos capítulos de GAJS (pongo uno cada día, dentro de poco pondré el capítulo de hoy). Sí que estoy vivo, lo que pasa es que en esta wiki no he estado activo (aunque sí en otros lugares). --Con Carne [[User Talk:Con Carne|''¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 14:47 2 jun 2013 (UTC) :No hace falta que llores, tampoco es para tanto, je, je. Yo te llamaré... Juby, no se si te gusta, supongo que sí, o no. En Wikia (y casi en el resto de lugares donde estoy registrado) yo sigo como "Con Carne", ya no soy WDP. Prefiero Con Carne. --Con Carne [[User Talk:Con Carne|¿Es esta tu última respuesta?'']] 15:01 2 jun 2013 (UTC)